


Legs locked, remember the door

by lawlietwife



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, there’s a cake gag otherwise it’s pretty straightforward... I guess, this is more a humorous pilot attempt at smut than anything, this is the one time I’ll say poor Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietwife/pseuds/lawlietwife
Summary: When L is unexpectedly late for a meeting, Light sees what’s keeping him.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Kudos: 164





	Legs locked, remember the door

L was running late.

For individuals of The Task Force to say they weren’t worried would be a lie. This was out of character; yet, everyone felt they would intrude checking up on him. There was no use asking Watari either, who simply responded that L would be back right away as soon as he was finished. 

“Well, I’ll check.”

Light sauntered out of the room.  
He realised then, as he ventured down the corridor, someone else was missing. 

Private detective YN, who joined the team investigating Kira at L’s request five days ago. Where did _she_ get to? Was it that they found something? Together, discussing the case?

That’s when Light heard their voices. They were both in L’s room.  
But this wasn’t conversation, as such. More ... slight utterances? Sighs and ...

Light felt his blood run cold. 

After much apprehension, he rapped on the door. 

It didn’t stop. 

This couldn’t be.  
No, what if - they were in trouble?  
If someone had snuck in through the window, and-

Light felt then he could open the door—

—Introducing a nightmare he would experience in his sleep for months to pass.

YN had a pair of handcuffs linking one arm with the left post of the bed, her shirt ridden just above her breasts. It was difficult to tell if she had any clothes on below, as scrawny legs in jeans either side of her concealed this from view, belonging to a familiar detective.

L was responsible for pinning YN’s right arm to the bed, his lips in a devious smile as the thumb of his free hand rested gently against them, shirtless, eyes rolled back and dripping with sweat.

YN had what Light thought were a typical gag initially, and properly registering the situation, realised this was a large slice of strawberry cake wedged into her mouth - and that wasn’t stopping her from keenly watching her partner and arching her back, as L moved rhythmically inside her, his jeans obviously unzipped where they needed to be.

Light immediately shut the door and returned with a feeling of death on his chest. 

What karma if this was to give him a heart attack.

On arrival, when asked if L was alright - as well as YN - Light simply slouched into a chair and replied, as if he had just witnessed the end of days in sight:

“I’ve seen things.”


End file.
